20 Confessions
by theoneswehail
Summary: While on a mission, Clary and Jace almost get caught by the mundane authorities, pushing them into a powered down elevator with nothing to do until Simon, Alec, and Izzy realize their prolonged absence and come looking for them. Thus: 20 Questions.


**JACE'S POV** : A streak of fiery red hair blew past me, a seraph blade sticking in the heart of a Drevak demon, avoiding it's poison easily. "Aw, c'mon Clary. I wanted to get the last kill," I mock complained, cracking a smile.

Just as Clary began to open her mouth, police sirens sounded from outside the window of the office building. " _Run,_ " was all that came out of my mouth as we both began the mad dash for an elevator. I pushed the button once, and, thankfully, we were the last ones to have taken it so it had stayed at our floor. We ran in and Clary went straight for the buttons, pressing both the one for close and for lobby. I was scanning the elevator looking for that ever-present blink.

Once I found it, I brought up my seraph blade and cut the wire, the machinery falling to the ground with a thud. She looked at me questionably, which caused me to answer with, "Do you, a teenager, want to get caught with a blade in the middle of a crime scene, not to mention in black clothes?

She looked down at her shoes (black combat boots) and shook her head.

"Mmmm," I mumbled, and pulled her in close. "Good job."

I wanted to kiss her, but the elevator had other plans. A jolt pushed us both away from the other, her falling on to her back and me steadying myself before I could be subject to the same fate. "You okay? I think it was size that made the difference now," I offered as I helped her up.

I quickly went and pressed the button I knew that would lock the elevator. Keep us in, but keep them out while I waited from Simon, Alec, and Izzy's inevitable backup. There was banging on the metal door, but it's not like they'd get out the heavy equipment for a couple of kids and an office break-in.

"So," I sighed. "We'll be stuck here for awhile."

She offered me a half-hearted smile as I slid down the wall of the elevator into a seated position running my hand through my slightly damp hair, triggering her to come over and sit next to me. As if it has now become muscle memory for me, i put my arm around her and started caressing her hair.

"Do you wanna play 20 questions or something?" she offered, obviously bored already.

"Since you are already bored, fine. But you have to answer first," I said, giving in.

"Fine with me," she replied.

"Where were you born?" I asked, ready to go down a list Izzy had always used.

"Maybe Idris. Maybe New York. Never asked. Never thought about before, actually."

I looked at her questionably, surprised she had never thought of it, but just went on. "What age are you normally mistaken for?"

"14. Did you really have to ask that?" She answered, blatantly annoyed.

I smirked at her. "Yes. What did you want to be when you were older before you met me and all this Shadowhunter business started?"

"Artist. Duh. You should know that, you've been my brother and my boyfriend." She responded, looking at me with a confused face, only for me to respond with a knowing look and, "Just following the regular 20 questions rubric I know."

"You memorized a list of 20 questions?"

"It's my turn to ask." I replies, smirking once again.

She rolled her eyes at me.

Deciding to just go on, I asked the next question. "What's your zodiac sign?"

"Leo, I think."

She thinks.

"What do you find attractive in guys?" This question I was eager to hear the answer to, not going to deny that.

"Kindness. Respect. Abs don't hurt." It was her turn to smirk this time around.

"What's your biggest insecurity?"

"That i'm not good enough to be a shadowhunter like you, Izzy, Alec, or even Simon." With this statement, she shied away a bit from my touch, but I brought her back in a placed a kiss on her forehead. I felt guilty for opening up what seemed like almost a fresh wound for her, so quickly went on to the following inquiry, "Fondest memory?"

"When I was able to see my real brother, not the insane one was obsessed with me and taking over the world." I had hoped that this question would lighten her mood a bit, but the answer made her face look almost hopeless, causing myself to pull her closer to me.

The next question was much lighter, making her relax more in my arms.

"Favorite food?"

"I don't know. Probably anything from Taki's, except the food not meant for Humans."

"You mean Shadowhunters," I reminded her.

She looked up at me, once again annoyed and the feelings the previous questions had given her almost gone. "Yeah."

I smirked when I recollected the following question. "What are your top five turn-ons?"

"Of course this is part of _your_ rubric," she scoffed

"It is. Just works out for me now," it was actually the truth.

She sighed, and answered the question. "When someone gives a lot of attention. When someone is exclusive. When someone has a elegant accent. When someone trusts me. When I trust someone."

"Top five turn offs?" Another question that interested me, but the one that was going to follow would probably force Clary to reveal another part of herself to me.

She looked up at me, irritated, and answered. "When someone wants to take advantage of me. When they are not interested in you, just your body. When someone is self centered. When I can't trust someone. When someone curses a lot."

I took a breath and pulled her in again before asking, "Someone you miss and why."

"I miss Jonathan because I was never able to know the real him. Only the few seconds after I - after I stuck the sword in his heart." she looked down at her shoes again, causing me to say, "You did it for the greater good. There was no other choice other to let him win." She nodded without looking back up at me.

I kissed her fiery curls once again before inquiring, "Who is Someone you love and why?"

"You, because I know I can trust you and that you love me as much as I love you. Because even after everything we've been through, you've stuck with me and helped me." She gave me a soft smile, which I returned and whispered "I love you," into her ear.

"What are your pet peeves?" I asked, actually wondering, so I wouldn't do the thing she hated.

"Maybe people who judge others by the way they look." That was pretty legitimate, but considering her boyfriend can be a haughty ass a good amount of the time, and is handsome, thank you very much, surprised me, but at the same time did not at all.

"Do you have any weird or hidden talents?" I kind of snickered as I asked this one.

"Not that I know of," she thought out loud.

"You're good with your tongue," I offered.

"Jace!" she shrieked and swatted me on the back of the head. I just shrugged, because it was true. And also, my plan to lighten the mood worked. So ha, Clary. I outsmarted you and was able to be myself.

This was always one of my favorite questions, because it showed really the values of a person, and what was most important to them."What are five things you wouldn't be able to live without?"

"My friends. And don't say the count as more than one. Art supplies. My mom. A way to defend myself. Taki's food." None of those replies actually surprised me, with a small exception for a way to defend herself. I never knew she was that scared, but I guess having all the male people in her family be obsessed with taking over the world, and having her, I should have.

"What's a random fact about you?" I probably already knew it. Contrary to what these questions and answers say, I actually am a fairly good boyfriend.

"I'm very proud about my gift with the marks," was her reply.

I'm not a good boyfriend.

I had always just thought that Clary considered her gift an interesting burden, because it was due to her psychotic father (who raised me, may I add) experimenting on her mother while she was in utero.

"Favorite movie?" Probably something from Star Wars Simon made her watch enough to love.

"Star Wars: Episode II." _HA!_ I was right.

"Favorite book?" No fucking idea.

"Canoe Lake by Roy MacGregor." Still, no idea.

"Who's the last person you texted and what was it?"

"You. I said okay to come on this with you, and now i'm stuck in an elevator pouring my heart out to you in a game of 20 Questions," she pointed out, a bit annoyed.

"I am asking a 21st question. Who came up with this idea?"

"I did," Clary huffed. "But guess who's turn it is now?"

 **If enough people like this sorry, i'll right a Clary's POV with her 20 Questions for Jace. So if you liked it please review, farvorite and/or follow :)**

 **Disclaimer- All rights to Cassandra Clare and Margaret K. McElderry**


End file.
